A new love blossoms
by terminatorluvr
Summary: what if Amiboshi found a certain Pyrokinetic C-genome by the river's edge while searching for fresh water for his village and fell in love! the only problem is will Suboshi accept this new adjustment in his brothers life not to mention sharing him with somebody else! YukixAmiboshi
1. Chapter 1

_**A new love blossoms**_

**Amiboshi was walking past his village's river where he usually crossed to get to the freshwater spring to gather water for his family. He wiped his brow with a cloth and panted breathlessly "man it sure is hot I hope I find water soon". Suddenly he spotted a young girl in the water wearing what seemed to be a school uniform so he guessed she must have been from lady Yui and Miaka's world. He walked over to her and noticed she was quite badly hurt, probably from the rapids and had a very high fever.**

"**I must get her back to the village I guess someone else will have to go get the water as I can't leave her here" Amiboshi thought picking up the girl bridal style and carrying her towards his village. When his foster parents saw the girl in arms they were both happy and concerned about it so they gladly took her in. **

_**Next day**_

**Yuki awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room wearing a white bed gown tied with some rope. "I wonder what happened to my clothes." Yuki thought but before she could think about it Amiboshi and his foster parents came in and were pleased that she had awoke.**

"**ah your awake miss, we were so worried when Kaika brought you here and said you had come from the river upstream so guessed you had been through the rapids" the old man said kindly. "We rubbed some herbs on your injuries to take away any pain" the woman said kindly. Urakawa looked at them in shocked unable to believe that they had actually helped a stranger without actually accusing her of being a thief or something which made her happy. **

"**Would you mind terribly telling us your name miss?" Amiboshi asked kindly which made Yuki blush but she smiled shyly and said "Urakawa, Yuki Urakawa". Amiboshi smiled and took her hands "I see Yuki that means snow right what a cute name" which made Yuki blush and smile which gave his foster parents hope.**

_**Next day**_

**Yuki is given a ankle length white skirt and pink long sleeved Chinese top with brown pumps to wear by Amiboshi's foster mother. "You look so cute I knew it would suit you" Amiboshi's stepmother says. She applies a hair band with fake daises to Yuki's head which completes her outfit. Yuki rushes outside to show Amiboshi "Kaika, Kaika how do I look?" Yuki asks happily spinning around to show him which makes Amiboshi blush. "Very cute indeed" Amiboshi says kindly and kisses Yuki's cheek making her smile which Amiboshi's foster mother witnesses and decides to take matters into her own hands and decides to confront them at dinner.**

_**Dinner**_

**Yuki is happily eating her soup and rice and smiles at Amiboshi's foster parents and Amiboshi himself from time to time. "Yuki do you like my son" Amiboshi's foster mother blurts out before taking a sip of tea. Yuki drops her spoon in shock and bows her head to hide her shyness, she clenches her fists praying that nobody will notice. "Mother please enough your upsetting her and she only just appeared yesterday plus she's only just gotten used to it" Amiboshi cries rather embarrassed himself. "Yes but you like her right Kaika" his foster mother says sternly knowing she's right. "Well um…" Amiboshi mumbles shyly. **

"**Just as I thought and you miss Urakawa" his mother asks kindly. Yuki begins to tremble unsure of what to say, afraid of Amiboshi rejecting her love. "I…I like your son….very much" Yuki mumbles shyly her face bright red. Amiboshi bolts out of his chair and to her side "Really honest and true Yuki?!" Amiboshi says in shock. "Yes but I was worried you wouldn't like me too" Yuki says shyly and the pair kiss. **

_**In Kuto**_

"**Suboshi I have learned that your brother is alive and is engaged" Yui says to him gently handing him an apple. "I see…SAY WHAT!" Suboshi cries falling off his bed which makes Yui laugh. "yes amazing isn't it" Yui says smiling gazing at the stars out of the window but Suboshi darts out of the window to Makkan village to spy on his brother. "Amiboshi married?! But to whom I must find out!" Suboshi says firmly and steals a horse swiftly making his way to Makkan village as fast as the horse will carry him. **

_**Morning**_

**Yuki is picking fruit from a tree with Amiboshi who has a giant tub to put them in. "We have so many already wanna take a break and collect more later" Amiboshi calls "sure can you help me down" Yuki cries and leaps into Amiboshi's arms who catches her. They gaze into each other's eyes and kiss deeply enjoying the peacefulness of being alone. Except they are not alone, Suboshi is watching his brother fondly from a tree. **

"**Way to go Amiboshi you found a new bride" Suboshi smiles and gazes at the cute girl entwined in an embrace with his brother. Most days he would hate all the other girls who used to try to steal away his brother but he could sense a pure heart from this girl. Suddenly Amiboshi spots his brother spying on them but before he can escape, Amiboshi forces him to come down from the tree or he would use his flute on him to which Suboshi couldn't get out of and makes his way over to them slightly pissed off at being bossed around.**

"**Nice to see you again big brother" Amiboshi teases smirking at Suboshi. Suboshi's eyes widen in shock and he backs away in disbelief "But I gave you the forgetfulness leaves potion". **

"**Brother I created it surely I could have found a cure duh" Amiboshi says sticking out his tongue and even Yuki can't help but giggle about it. "Say bro this girl your with she's really cue and I can tell she's a really kind person so who is she?" Suboshi asks kindly. "Yuki, she's my new Fiancé we're to be married next spring I would love it if you and lady Yui would sneak in" Amiboshi begs to which Suboshi has to agree in order to get his brother from pestering him. "Yuki you have Celestial powers too right I can sense them" Suboshi says to which Yuki gasps but then nods hesitantly. Amiboshi is shocked and stares at Yuki until she cracks "Ok I'm what you call a c-genome a descendant of a Celestial maiden and I have strong Pyrokinetic abilities" Yuki says sadly. **

**Amiboshi see's Yuki's sad expression and hugs her tight "Yuki I still love you, just because you kept a secret from me doesn't mean I hate you, I love you for who you are" Amiboshi says stroking her cheek fondly and then leads them both to his home.**

_**After**_

**After explaining the whole story Amiboshi's foster parents are somewhat shocked but tell him they love him anyway and will always see him as their son no matter what. "I never knew you had a twin Amiboshi he's so cute just like you" his mother says.**

"**Told you I was more handsome" Suboshi teased but was scolded by Amiboshi's foster family "Suboshi why don't you come live here with us?" Amiboshi's foster mother asked kindly. Suboshi looked at his lap and fiddled with his fingers and Amiboshi sighed "Its Lady Yui isn't it brother, you still love her" to which Suboshi nodded sadly. **

"**Suboshi please try and convince her to stay here, if Lady Yui summons Seiryu she will be devoured and then nobody can save her not even you" Amiboshi begs. Suboshi looks unsure and Yuki slaps him crossly shocking everyone else even Suboshi then grabs his shirt collar "Look you jackass if you really love her then you'll save Yui and bring here" Yuki says crossly to which Suboshi merely nods obediently. **

"**I like her she's a lot more stubborn than she appears" Amiboshi's foster mother mutters to her husband quietly. Yuki overhears them and smiles warmly at them after releasing her grip on Suboshi's shirt to which he slackens in relief and starts to show respect for Amiboshi's new bride. "Ok I'll try but it won't be easy I hope you know" Suboshi says crossly but Yuki kisses his cheek shocking him "that's for luck little brother" Yuki says fondly.**


	2. Ch2: Dare I leave her?

_**Dare I leave her?**_

**Yuki is wearing her pink Chinese top and white skirt but today has placed a white hair band at the top of her head to make herself look cute for Amiboshi's favor. She spots him in the field and runs over to him "Good morning Kaika" she cries out happily waving at him. Amiboshi spots her and waves back and flashes a dazzling smile at her making Yuki blush. "Good morning Yuki, hey you added a hair band it suits you though you looked cute just the way you were" Amiboshi says gently stroking strands of Yuki's hair. "Do you think Suboshi will be able to coax Yui to stay here with us so she won't be consumed and can be happy?" Yuki asked worriedly clinging to Amiboshi's sleeve. "Believe in my brother, despite being the youngest he's tougher than he looks" Amiboshi's said gently and then kissed Yuki.**

_**In Kuto**_

**Yui is gazing out of the window and eating a few sliced peaches but cannot help but worry for Amiboshi in case he gets found by Kuto soldiers. "Lady Yui I need to speak with you" Suboshi said locking the door and sitting on a chair "What's wrong Suboshi?" Yui said offering him some peaches. "Lady Yui you cannot summon Seiryu or you will be devoured alive" Suboshi yelled crossly shaking her which shocked Yui. After ten minutes of thinking Yui decided to join Suboshi on his journey to Makkan village and live with him there along with Amiboshi and his fiancé. **

_**At Makkan village**_

"**Are you sure it's ok for me to be here after all I am the priestess of Seiryu" Yui mumbled nervously to Suboshi "Relax lady Yui and besides we have Amiboshi who has lived here for months now and his Fiancé is a Pyrokinetic C-genome" Suboshi said reassuringly which made Yui feel less afraid but also curious. Yui was placed in a separate bedroom in Amiboshi's parent's house and she tore off her uniform and hid it in a drawer in the room. "Excuse me miss but these are for you" Yuki said and handed her the new clothes after leaving Yui to change. Yui was given a blue ankle skirt, brown pumps and a white blouse which she enjoyed wearing deeply. When she came out they commented on how cute she looked then she went to work feeding their animals that belonged to the kindly pair.**

_**In Konan**_

"**Yui has disappeared from Kuto?" Miaka yelled in shock after all Yui was her dear friend and where could she have gone but worse what if Nakago had something to do with it! "Miaka relax I know where Yui is Y'know" Chichiri reassured her caringly "Tell me Chichiri please!" Miaka begged "Well um…she's at Makkan village with the Seiryu twins and another girl with celestial powers like Tasuki" Chichiri muttered nervously. Miaka was both relieved that Yui was in Makkan village and away from Nakago's clutches but curious about the new C-genome in Makkan village. **

_**In Kuto**_

"**What do you mean she's disappeared she is the key element to summoning Seiryu in the first place you have to get her back Nakago!" The emperor yelled and then dismissed him crossly. Nakago stormed down the corridor and was still angry that Lady Yui had escaped with Suboshi "Being alone with him could jeopardize everything, we need her a virgin" Nakago growls angrily. "Well then let's find us a Virgin" a familiar voice giggles from behind him "Soi? But I thought you hated Lady Yui" Nakago says rather confused "I don't hate her I am merely jealous that you shower her with more affection" Soi grumbles. Nakago pulls Soi close and touches her sensitive area under her armour conspicuously "I much prefer you Soi since you make such sexy noises" Nakago teases and Soi sulks when he lets her go and ends up ignoring him for a while but in fact enjoyed his touch against hers. **

_**In Makkan**_

**Amiboshi, Yuki, Suboshi and Yui are sitting down at the table and eating supper with Amiboshi's adopted parents. Since it a poor village they have very little bounty but it is full of nutrition if not awkward in a small way consisting of the usual:**

**White boiled rice, Miso soup, grilled fish, pan fried chopped liver and onions, bread and butter and green tea to drink.**

**Yui was not too keen on the liver and onions as was Suboshi but Yuki and Amiboshi seemed to enjoy it while eating it with rice but Yui didn't say anything as to not seem rude. "What a pleasant family I may stay here with Suboshi and start my own family" Yui thought shyly and looked at Suboshi her cheeks tinted a slight colour of red. Suboshi caught her peeking at him and continued eating quickly which made Suboshi smile. **

_**That night**_

**Yui dressed herself in a lilac bed robe and began sipping the hot milk that Amiboshi's foster mother had brought through for her to help her settle. "They are so kind unlike the people at the palace in Kuto they were only kind to me so I would be the priestess" Yui thought and sipped her milk then left the empty cup on the tray. Suddenly there was a knock on her door "Yes who is it?" Yui asked hesitantly "It's me" Suboshi said nervously to which Yui let him in and welcomed him to sit on her bed with her, this made the young warrior nervous but sat next to Yui as to not waste this opportunity that fate had given him. **

"**Um lady Yui I need to ask you an important question" Suboshi said taking hold of Yui's hands tightly and looking into her big blue eyes. Yui turns red and looks into the young warrior's eyes and notices he is also embarrassed. "Lady Yui will you become my wife?" Suboshi asks bravely tightening his clutch on her hands and pulling them close to him. Yui turns red but suddenly contemplates on Suboshi's feelings for her and thinks about whether or not this is a good idea. "Ok Yui think should I or shouldn't I?" Yui thinks to herself "He's handsome and protective not to mention loyal and respectable but he also has his flaws such as being hotheaded, mischievous and very forward" Yui thinks to herself until she realizes one thing that he has above else "he's sincere with his feelings towards me and doesn't just want my power unlike Nakago" Yui thinks seriously.**

"**I…I accept Suboshi" Yui mumbles shyly to which Suboshi stares at her in awe "What did you say?" he says quietly "I will marry you Suboshi" Yui says flashing him a gentle smile. Suboshi pulls her into the kitchen hurriedly and Yui holds on to the front of her robe tightly as to keep herself decent. "Ma, Pa, Amiboshi, Yuki wake up!" Suboshi yells to which they come running into the kitchen and sit down after Suboshi tells them to. "Yui and I are going to be married" Suboshi proclaims wrapping his arms around Yui to which she blushes. The old couple are happy and the mother cries, "I'm so happy for you two" Yuki says gently with a smile on her face "good for you little brother" Amiboshi says smiling warmly then wrapping his arms around his own fiancé. "Now we can be together Yui" Suboshi says warmly and the two kiss then and there in front of them all. Unknown to them Chichiri had been watching from a tree and teleported back to Konan to update his fellow warriors and Miaka on the news. **

_**In Konan**_

"**Repeat that Chichiri!?" Miaka yells loudly still in shock "yes you heard me Yui and Suboshi are to be married in Makkan village I can only pray that Nakago has not heard of this yet so he cannot use Seiryu for his own purposes" Chichiri says firmly. While everyone is happy Miaka is still considering whether this is still right "But if Yui sleeps with Suboshi she can never summon Seiryu again and what if we need him!" Miaka cries loudly "we cannot risk it Miaka I'm sorry" Hotohori says firmly. **

**Miaka exits the room and begins to panic and cry in her palace room "Why Yui, why would you do something so reckless do you even love him or are you doing this because you want to be free of Seiryu I'm so confused" Miaka sobs and she eventually breaks down on the bed spread and Nuriko consoles her when he finally catches up to her in her room. "Ssh its ok Miaka you can only hope that Yui knows what she's doing so have faith in her ok" Nuriko says gently to which Miaka nuzzles into his chest and Nuriko strokes her brown locks like a mother would her crying child "Oh Miaka its ok there there" Nuriko says gently as Miaka sobs louder. **


End file.
